Easy Breezy
by LostLittleGirl90
Summary: Tag along as Jubilation Lee contemplates over her one night stand with a certain speeddemon.


_AN: Yet another songfic! I'm on a roll here peeps! I'm currently working on three other songfics.  
__This song's called "Easy Breezy" by the very talented Utada Hikaru. Tag along as Jubilation Lee contemplates over her one night stand with a certain speed-demon. (Oh and she's 16 in this fic, not 14…that would be really weird…)_

* * *

**_Easy Breezy_**

Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee if you prefer, frowned while she entered the cafeteria at Bayville High school. Now high school is usually enough to make anyone as glum as Jubilee felt at the moment, but high school was far from what was bothering the 16 year old Asian girl. Pietro Maximoff on the other hand, the thought of him made her want to scream.

She occasionally glanced, or more like glared, at the white haired teen. He sat on the far side of the cafeteria, but she could still see him laughing with the other members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Oh how she wanted to just walk up to him and wipe that smirk of his face. She could only imagine what kind of things he was telling them, making her out like a little love struck girl.

She hated him. She hated it so goddamn much it hurt. And it hurt bad, almost as bad as the feeling he had left her with. How could she have been so foolish as to let him in? Sure it was raining outside and he looked like he had gone to hell and back, but she still shouldn't have. She only had herself to blame for falling for him.  
She shook her head violently to get the thought out of her head. Fall for him! That was a laugh! And it wasn't just what he did, but how he did it. He left a note, for god's sake! Could he possibly sink any lower!  
Yes, she told herself. This was, after all, Pietro Maximoff. A person who would stoop as low as to betray his own team mates, why would he care about some random girl?

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she had, well…enjoyed it. She could still remember how soft his pale skin was, incredibly careful he had been, as if the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. She snorted in disbelief.  
He had hurt her, a lot. Passing through like a breeze in the summer night, disappearing before she even woke. She meant nothing to him. 'And with the help of some serious shopping therapy', she thought to herself, 'he'll mean nothing to me'.

His eyes locked with hers. Shit. She knew he had caught her looking at him because of the smirk that was now present on his face. It made her face flush with anger, and some embarrassment. The last thing she needed was for him to think she had a crush on him or something. She hated him.  
'This is partly your fault.' Her logic told her. She hated her logic part as well. Were had the logical, sensible Jubilation Lee been that night? She had certainly not stopped herself from making a big mistake that was for sure.

She stared down at her food, she suddenly didn't feel so hungry, not that cafeteria food was ever really tempting. She inwardly groaned. What was this effect he was having on her? Guys never…okay, so some guys had this effect on her but he was not some guy. He was a jerk, an arrogant, stuck up prick and the enemy.  
'Enemies make the best lovers.' Kitty's words rung through her head. 'No,' Jubilee decided, 'that's not the same thing.' Kitty and Lance had been a couple, this had just been a one night thing, nothing more, no strings attached…at least, she thought that was the deal. She was so confused right now_.  
_

_"_Jubes?" Someone was waving their hand in front of her face. She didn't respond. She was lost in her own thoughts, her own flashbacks. His eyes, clouded. His touch, touch that felt like fire against her skin. Hands that caressed her so softly. Lips that left feather-light kisses across her neck…  
"Jubilee!" Her half closed eyes snapped open and she turned, looking straight into Bobby Drakes piercingly ice blue ones.  
"Sorry, I'm just a bit off." She said apolagetically.  
"That's alright…Hey, you look really flushed, are you feeling alright?" He asked concerened. "Maybe you should go see the nurse."  
"Umm…yeah, sure." She muttered, she needed fresh air.  
"Hey Jubes?" She turned around, her straight black hair falling over her shoulder elegantly. "Do you wanna go out sometime?"  
She grinned at the blonde. 'Maybe I won't even need shopping therapy.'

* * *

_AN: Don't ask why I chose these two carachters for this fic, they were the first to pop into my head while reading the lyrics. Hope ya liked, if I find a fitting song I might do Pietro's P:O:V, please suggest if you know any._

_Please review?_

23.January.2006: Noticed I hadn't removed lyrics... so, I did. And that's about it. 


End file.
